Rain
by Iguana23
Summary: Graduation has been long gone. Kuzco is back at the palace, and Malina is at his side. Now that Kuzco has asked for her hand in marriage, Malina is struck with conflict between leaving the home she loves or following her heart's desire. Chapter 8 Up!
1. Chapter 1

By the way...I don't own The Emperor's New Groove, School, Kuzco, Malina and such...it's Disney's.

Malina's mother's sisters though...I do. XD

The rain trickled down the leaves, each drop after the other harmoniously feeding the fertile soil. Her brown wide eyes peered over her bedroom window, well, if you could call it a window. She had always liked the rain. Her father had taken her as a child to see its miracles numerous times. How so much lush life could be formed from this sparkling heavenly liquid, she always wondered. Honor the soil and fruits that sprang from it, he had told her.

And it was in these words that Malina had grown up with. From as far as she could remember she could think of nothing more in life than her homey hut, the smell of fresh ground corn, the warmth of new alpaca sheets, the misty rain from the mountains at dawn...the terribly alluring solitude of the village at night.

"Malina, I need you to help me with this", a female older voice was heard from outside of the room. Malina shuddered her head and walked to her mother, she had been lost thinking about it for too long, she really needed to help around the house. Malina's mother, a rather similar version of the girl, fervently rolled the bread on the table, her delicate yet labored hands creating nurture for her family.

Malina turned over the yellow tapestry that covered the entrance to the kitchen, revealing the scene in her eyes. Other women were present as well, hustling with every chore they could think of. She stopped and smiled, she always felt comfortable being near her mother and her sisters. It gave her a sense of mutual womanhood. A taller, attractive woman was the first one to to note the teen, clapping her hands abruptly.

"There she is! Girls, look! Couldn't she be a most beautiful bride?!"

"The prettiest orchid of the village, I always said." another sister replied swiftly.

"Let's all go and adore the little queen. Ladies, here we have our new...Empress Malina!" a quirky woman leaped from behind the table and curtsied deeply. Malina gulped. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Um, thanks, Aunt Isha, but you don't have to..."

"Nonsense, darling...or should I say, your majesty!" she continued, kissing her hand exquisitely.

"That's enough, Isha." Malina's mother replied to her relief, moving forward to defend her daughter. "You always were a loudmouth. I think she's had enough from the enough village, let her be."

Malina smiled, her mother always had the habit of being right. She had already had enough compliments and public adorations from everyone she knew. As much as she liked being the center of attention, enough was enough.

"Thanks, mom." she whispered softly. Her mother smiled as well and handed her a nearby stack of llama wool. "You're welcome, my little dove..." Malina was caught by surprise with the stack on her hands "...but no matter how many miles away you leave me, whenever you're in this household, you will always do your chores." She giggled sweetly.

"Allright, allright". She walked down to the textile weaver and started loading it, her tall Aunt Anacha helping her. At least this one wasn't going to kiss her extremities. Malina calmly prepared the wool, putting each little stack on the coloring bucket, soaking her hands.

"So tell me..." her aunt mentioned causing Malina to get defensive.

"What? What do you want to know now?!" Malina felt sorry for responding in such a tone, but she was honestly irritated about so many people wanting to meddle in her life all of a sudden.

"Lighten up, honey face. We are all proud of you for your achievements, you can't deny us that. Who would ever think, the little girl who used to cry whenever she was teased about her hair...the Emperor's bride-to-be. Of course we are all curious to know," she stated frankly.

Malina thought of Kuzco. She remembered how he had told her that he was making every preparation for them both "and for the return of its super cool Emperor" he had said. She wondered how on earth she could have ended up with him, in spite of how much he got in her last nerve. I guess it really was a mystery, and her family had all the right to be curious.

"I...I'm sorry. I have been on the edge lately."

"I don't blame you. A compromise so important is really hard to be placed on a girl your age." She patted her on the back gently. "But I can't help but ask...is Emperor Kuzco really all 'he' claims himself to be? I always thought of him as, pardon me...nothing more than a selfish, conceited and obnoxious pig" she added flatly.

Malina couldn't help but giggle loudly. She rinsed the wool and put it to dry. "You know, that's the same thing I thought when I first met him."

"Then how..?"

"Sometimes you gotta look into people more deeply than the outer surface." Malina answered practically and stood up to empty the coloring water outside of her hut.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky had cleared out. The chirps of birds were present once again in the small village. Malina, after having discarded out the water had stood still for a few minutes, admiring the hills. It might be the last chance she had to be left in absolute solitude, before having to be watched constantly by her people for leadership.

The thought scared her. Even though she had always dreamed of having power in her hands somewhere in the future, she could never imagine an entire empire at her hand and foot. Could she picture it? She put her hand on her trembling heart. It was strangely difficult listen to it lately from how it was before. Well, at least she thought it was her heart and not her stubborn temper. How many times she wished that she had changed some of the things she said in the past, if it wasn't for her temper and pride.

She laid down on the grass which tickled her every crevice. She needed his touch, the warm caress of his skin, the alluring scent of his sleek hair. Gently, she let her hands feel the soil around her, stroking the rustling greenness. Strangely, but sweetly, she wanted him, with her, more than anything. Her steady hands became hot with nervous sweat. This, to her, was a surprise. She had been physically attracted to many pretenders before, but this was new. She craved him, everywhere. Savoring the thought she let herself be absorbed by it, pleasantly rubbing her body against the grass, the warm sunshine teasing her skin. She lifted her hands and put them firmly against her hips, feeling her soft curves. She breathed more deeply. Of course it had to cross her mind someday. Her growing intoxicating infatuation towards him had to come out somehow. She desired his touch more than anything now. She let her mind wander at what was underneath the layers of his clothing, what secrets waited for her, waiting to be revealed. As much as her mind told her to stop, to quit fantasizing absurd things, her body told her otherwise.

Slowly, she stroked her thighs, fervent for his. She knew she shouldn't, she knew a girl of her means had a reputation to hold. Nothing could stop her though. She tasted his lips, her mouth watering at the thought of it. What anybody thought about her relationship with him seemed distant in the past. She couldn't see herself anywhere but at his side, comforting and guiding him.

She heard a rustle coming nearby. At once, she lifted herself, slightly dazed and went to go get the coloring bucket, pretending to do something. She saw the figure of her father, coming back from a hard labored day. Fixing her poncho and dress, Malina ran to embrace her father, the smell of the crops lingering on his arms.

"Dad! How was work today?"

He sighed in relief, "Malina, boy, do I feel better. My little girl is going to be taken away to live in the palace and she humbly asks her father about his day! Like nothing happened!"

"Daddy!" she protested. "What did you think I was going to say?" she asked curiously.

"I am just glad that you haven't let this whole deal go to your little head." He stroked her hair. Malina smiled and listened. "I have been doing nothing more than think about you all day, if you really want to know. You are giving your poor old man more of a scare than is normal for your age. I do nothing but worry about you lately."

Malina hugged her father warmly. He was always so tender with her.

"Don't worry about me. I will manage...And you are welcome to come with visit any time you want...I..." Malina ran out of words to say, the thought of separation had struck her. Her father kissed her lightly on the cheek as they came in to their hut. Malina, hidden underneath his protective wing.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere was warm, the meal prepared and the family gathered on the table

The atmosphere was warm, the meal prepared and the family gathered on the table. Malina, despite her Aunt Isha´s request, sat next to her father. He was probably the least inquiring of the individuals. Serving bowls of maize, her mother scattered around the table, rather impulsively, not having been used to acommodate so many.

Across the table sat Mia, Malina´s little sister. Her equally brown wide eyes were hidden underneath black locks which componed her short hair. Though her looks resembled lots of her older sister´s attributes, Mia had more of a rebellious disposition. When Malina saw an opportunity to improve and perfect, Mia saw a chance to bend the rules to her liking. Mia had just started her first year at Kuzco Academy, eagerly waiting to experience the wonders of adolescent debauchery.

¨Mia, I would really appreciate it if you didn´t leave your scrolls on the table we eat. How many times have we told you that this is a house, not your bedroom….¨ her mother scorned, attempting to clean up the pile of homework, love notes, and pencils with one hand.

The teen protested and crossed her arms, not wanting to be told off.

¨Wait, Mom, so you´re telling me that you consider that pig sty a _bedroom_?¨ Malina yelled from across the table, annoyed at her sister´s disconsideration.

¨Girls…¨ their father warned. It had been the fifth night in a row of sibling rivalry. Their aunts looked back and forth from across the table, following the quarrel.

¨Hey, I´m not the one who obsessively reorganizes her socks every week!¨

Malina was provocked. She stood up from her seat pounding her fists on the table.

¨Yeah, well, it wouldn´t hurt if you had just a little bit more responsability and order!¨

¨Goody-Goody!¨

¨Good for nothing!¨

¨Allright!¨the father interrupted the argument, strectching his hands against his daughters. ¨Enough. You girls need to get along. Mia, you know how much it means to your sister that you act decent around her, considering you may not see her for a very long time…¨

¨Oh yeah, I forgot…¨

Malina crossed her arms in satisfaction. ¨I´m glad you understand.¨

¨…she´s off to boss the world around with Mr. Humble. Are you sure he would not rather make out with a mirror?!¨ She snickered.

¨Dad!¨

¨Mia, I will take of your going-out priviliges if you don´t behave.¨ her father finally stated, glaring at his youngest.

Sticking their tongues out, both girls returned to their seats, reluctantly taking their food. A smaller, plumber woman spoke from a corner.

¨So…did anyone happen to see that llama fall in the mud today? Ha! I haven´t seen a funnier thing since…¨

The room didn´t seem to respond to anything as of now.

¨…I´ll shut up now.¨

Politely, Malina´s mother cut her own piece of stew, aware of any more future interruptions from the table. Having her 5 sisters around, plus her own daughers at odds would usually result in turmoil. Malina ate in silence, having at last, her moment´s peace.

¨So, dearie…¨a gentle voice spoke. ¨…have you and young Kuzco thought about…well, you know…¨

Malina lifted her eyes slowly. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew what she was bringing up and she wanted to avoid talking about it.

¨No, Aunt Yoli, I don´t know what you mean…Wow, Mom! This is the best llama stew that you´ve made so far. Is that…fresh ground pepper?¨ Malina inconspiciously avoided the question.

¨Of course you know what she´s talking about! When are we going to start seeing more younglings in this family?!¨ Aunt Isha blurted out.

At once, Malina, Mia, and her parents choked on their meals. The idea of kids comino out of Malina was completely unprecedented in the family. Nobody had really thought about it, not even Malina herself.

¨Hehe, I think it´s a little _early_ to think about _that_, isn´t it?¨her mother responded, maintaining her cheerful attitude.

¨Just when I had just started eating…could you imagine the kids that could come out of those two?! Bossy _and_ arrogant!¨ Mia complained.

¨And besides, Malina is much too young to…¨ her father brought up.

¨THE POINT IS…¨Malina clinched her fists, enraged. ¨…me and Kuzco haven´t really thought about kids right now…¨she coughed ¨we´ll let that happen later.¨

The room was fervently waiting for more of an answer.

¨Well, good luck with that. I´m going to go visit Kiar..¨Mia rose from her seat and casually walked outside the door.

¨No, you won´t. This is important for the family and you will contribute your own part.¨ her mother snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Malina went to bed peacefully for most of the night, surprisingly. The air was cool, much like it had been for the past two months. Hidden under thick sheets, she laid silent, apart from the world´s curiosity. The only sounds present were the distant, faded chirping crickets outside of her hut.

One by one, her aunts had left after supper, leaving with her all kinds of decorative knick knacks for her hair and outfits. Malina, although overwhelmed, was deeply gratified; most of these ítems had had to have taken a lot of their hard earned saved money.

She had put them all in one little wood carved table in a corner, along with the engagements gifts she had received from her classmates at school. The one that stuck out the most was a strange, unopened box that was given by Guaka. What its contents were, Malina hesitated to know, fearing that her husband-to-be´s chubby adorador had left her with a life size stone replica of Kuzco, for uses she did not want to know.

Perhaps, it was the nervous anxiety that she was feeling or the rustling of the tree branches outside, but she could have sworn that she heard steps coming toward her house. She pondered upon her rumbling stomach as the cause of the noise; she hadn´t eaten much at dinner. But, no, there was somebody or something approaching the front door.

She pulled her sheets and lifted herself from the bed, irritated enough to throw something at whoever had the nerve to bother her in the late hours of the night.

Putting her hair up, she looked out her window and down to the front porch. The sight had caught her breathless. She scratched her tired eyes.

There he was, being carried by four guards, each one as intimidating as the next one. His complacent, spoiled grin wearing a large crescent shaped headdress over his head. With no timidity, he dropped down from his platform confidently rearranging his crimson robe.

Malina was speechless. She had not seen Kuzco for weeks now and as much as she tried to deny it, she knew that in her head she had counted every passing day to his return. But the unexpected visit came to her as an annoyance. What on earth was the Emperor doing at this hour of the night at her house? She wasn´t really as prepared as she thought she might be and her body needed rest.

A knock was heard downstairs. Malina hesitated to answer it. Suddenly, her mother´s quiet voice was heard as well.

¨Who could be knocking at this hour of the night?¨ She yawned. ¨Honey, this doesn´t sound good.¨

¨I´ll take care of it.¨Malina´s father angrily retorted, grumbling in his breath. Opening the wood door, he came face to face with young Emperor Kuzco, standing ever so relaxed. He jerked his head around from side to side, ignoring the man in front of him and trying to see the habitants inside their home.

¨Kuzco?...¨

¨The one and only!¨ he boasted confidently.

¨What are you…¨

¨Hey, pops." Kuzco clapped his hands together, enthusiased. ¨Good news! The palace is all set for _my_ Empress´s arrival and I am ready to go and pick her up to her new home!¨Kuzco couldn´t help but smile victouriosly, naive of the growing irritation of his father in law. He bit his lip. ¨Is Malina home?¨

Malina´s pajama-clad mother came out, growing curious of the outside noise. She immediately caught sight of the young man and the servitude behind him. A warm smile was spread across her face, as weird as this situation was, Kuzco had always been a pleasure to have around, as far as her knowledge went.

¨What is going on out here? Kuzco?¨

The man sighed, and put his hand on his forehead. ¨Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.¨

He had never been fond of their Emperor, not since he saw how arrogant and disconsiderate he was towards his own people, how he was a sorry excuse for a leader, a lousy student and how his little girl would cry in her bed, weeping his cruel actions from time to time.

However, ever since graduation, his daughter´s bethrotal to him, and his return to the throne, he had been quite used to having him around his home, more often than what he needed, in his opinion. His first reaction consisted of being taken aback at why out of all men, Malina would pick him. His daughter was much too smart, proud and responsible to aim for someone as...well, imprudent as he was. But, yes, he admitted it, the boy had changed more or less and for the better. At least there was one less worry to concern himself with.

This, nevertheless, was beyond him. Why would he need to tell the news at_ this_ specific hour?

He didn´t care if this was the Empire´s leader, the descendant of the Sun, or his daughter´s future husband, he would never have a right to disrupt the village at this hour, wake them up, and still get his way with their child.

He gazed upon his eyes closely, dark and vivid.

¨What…?¨Kuzco asked backing off aprehensively. ¨Amazed by my good looks?¨

¨You _do _realize what time it is, right?¨he said, annoyed.

The Emperor looked around, pretending to be amused by the peasant confronting him. Straightening his crown, he stood rigid, but it was no use. Malina´s father´s tallness was something not to be overlooked.

He tsked and picked his fingernails, casually.

¨Um, well, it´s...yeah, well, I thought now would be a good time to tell you that...¨

¨Ok, let´s not get too hot under the collar, shall we?¨ Malina´s mother caught his words short.

Her father grunted. He would have loved to have stayed here and argue. However, this was going nowhere.

¨We are pleased to have you back here, your highness. But I also need to remind you that this is our humble home you are meddling in and it _is _the late hours of the night. Now, if you wanted to come and talk to Malina tomorrow, we would be more than happy to have…¨he grumbled. ¨_You_ here….¨

¨No, no, no, no wait. You don´t understand. Look, I...¨ Kuzco hesitated. ¨...apologize for waking you in up the latey late night, but Malina needs to know that...¨

¨Dad!¨Malina´s voice was heard, coming downstairs.¨It´s ok, Kuzco can stay for a little while.¨ She couldn´t help but smile and turn two shades redder at the sight of the Emperor.

Wearing only a light pink robe, Kuzco caught a sight of her and dropped his jaw open. Her black long hair trickled down her visibly unrestrained breasts. Once a hottie, always a hottie, even in the middle of the night.

¨Malina, are you sure?¨her mother asked, holding her arms together warm from the cold air. ¨It is the middle of the night.¨

¨And you should be getting some sleep for tomorrow.¨ her father added, hopefully changing his daughter´s mind away from her fiance.

¨Mom, Dad, I know you worry about me. But trust me, Kuzco is a good man. If anyone was to attack me I trust that he would put me as his first concern¨ she lied quickly, making Kuzco snort silently.

Malina´s mother nodded, putting her hand on her husband´s back. ¨Let´s go back to bed, she´ll be fine. And besides, she´s growing up, and we can´t stop her.¨

With one last reluctant passing look, Malina´s father went back to his room, trusting his daughter for good judgement.

¨How do you do it?¨Kuzco asked, putting his hands on his bride´s shoulder tenderly.

¨What?¨

¨You always know just the right thing to say.¨


	5. Chapter 5

Malina shivered. The coming night breeze had caught them both by surprise. Not even the warm embrace that covered her arms would do. Sitting on the porch was definately not the best place to be.

She stood up, and crossed her arms. Kuzco would have naturally protested but the chill that was immediately felt was alive and well, making him rub his arms.

¨Let´s go back in...¨ she suggested softly.

¨But...¨ Kuzco nodded nonetheless and followed Malina back into the hut. There was no use arguing with her on an issue that he knew she was going to win anyway. Hanging on the wall were three wool ponchos, which she took gladfully and slid herself in. At once, she gazed at her fiance. The look on his face told her that something was bothering him, and having known Kuzco for years now, she knew that as much as he tended to be a closed book when it came to displaying ¨weakness.¨ She was determined to understand him however, as hard as it may be, if she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

¨You ok?¨ She held up another poncho, intending to put it on him. Moving away, the Emperor was intentionally distracted by the wall, avoding her contact.

She put the poncho in her arm and rolled her eyes. ¨Ok, then. There is no use trying to talk to you anyway.¨she said flatly. ¨You know, it would help though if you were a little more considerate at the fact that I have to make a lot of sacrifices for you, and you are not doing anything in return.¨ She turned her back.

¨Yeah, well...your parents aren´t really happy with me.¨ he said through gritted teeth.

She turned around again and chuckled ¨Is this what it´s about?¨ Gods above, Kuzco had to be the most resentful creature on the planet. He sulked quietly, looking at the wall in front of him.

She knew the only way to break the mood and get anywhere was by, ahem, getting physical with him. Sneaking behind him, she managed to grab him and tickle his back. Kuzco´s immediate roaring laughter had told her that this was indeed his sensitive area. Pleased, she managed to slip the poncho in his head easily.

Kuzco turned around, facing Malina and laughed, continuing to be attacked by her fingers.

¨No fair! No... touchy!¨ He mumbled, chortling.

¨Oh, be quiet. You know you like it!¨Malina responded, grinning mischiveously. At last, she stopped and crossed her arms victouriously. ¨As always, I win.¨

¨Oh, you´re getting it.¨

¨Bring it on.¨

Kuzco surprised her with a long kiss, to which she succumbed to. Indeed, he did get his revenge. Again, and as it had happened for months now, she wished that this moment would last forever, always in his arms. This was the moment she had been waiting for and she took in every second of it, wrapping her arms around his neck and hair.

Finally pulling apart, Kuzco held her face. She was beautiful, the cool air blowing her hair harmoniously. Here he was, with the girl of his dreams, and an empire on his hands. Nothing could ruin this moment.

That was...until Mia´s small voice was heard behind the lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

The mood couldn't have been more awkward. Malina held Kuzco's hands and stared, paralyzed at what might happen next. Her sister was the last person who she wanted to be interrupted by. Kuzco remained amused by her side, he didn't find any shame to the situation. He was visiting his bride-to-be and they were kissing, big deal.

Mia scratched her eyes and put her hands through her short bob. She yawned sleepily and tsked.

"Guys… I know that you are all…blech on each other, but please, do you HAVE to be so loud? Some of us want to get through the night without vomiting." she stated flatly.

"And what are YOU doing here at this hour?" she lazily pointed a finger at Kuzco.

"What are YOU doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed? You _do_ have school tomorrow." Malina retorted, making her grab Kuzco on his waist a little too hard for his liking. He grunted.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. I don't CARE for school as much as my dear old perfect sister did. I am _not_ you and I am never going to _be_ like you, happy?" she stated sassily. "Oh, and I think you are strangling our Emperor."

Malina grunted angrily, ignoring the last statement. At the same time she was poked by Kuzco on her shoulder, who said apprehensively "She's right. _Too_…much…touchy."

She let go of his body, making Kuzco drop and take a releasing breath. At once she rolled her sleeves up, ready for a fight. Kuzco couldn't have been more excited, as much as he should have done something about it, Malina tumbling with another attractive feisty version of her was way too much to miss.

Malina turned around and caught Kuzco's eager glare, rolling her eyes. She composed herself and approached Mia, stroking her hair.

Mia hated it. She hated whenever she was treated like a child coming from her big sister. She huffed and stumbled apart.

"Look, Mia." Malina stated frankly. "We are never going to get anywhere with us fighting. I love you, you're the best sister a girl could have…"

"Yeah, right."

"No, really! I mean, remember that one time that mom had made those yam muffins for the crop grower's festival and we…"

"…Ended up eating the entire batch and blamed it on…"

"…the llama." They both stated, laughing mischievously.

Kuzco had managed to lift himself up, fixing his robe. "Wait, wait, let me get this straight…you, Malina Malina….did something bad…." He grinned. "…and blamed it on somebody else? How come you never told me about this?"

Malina looked to the floor, blushing. "Well, yeah, I mean, all kids do things like that when they are…young, and reckless…"

Mia was encouraged to take it away from here by nature. She threw herself enthusiastically at Kuzco.

"Oh, Malina is such a hypocrite! I can't believe that she hasn't let you in! Where do I start?!"

"Oh, no." Malina whispered.

"Ooh, ooh! Story time!" Kuzco sat childlishly on the floor, his legs crossed. Mia joined him along as well.

"Ok, when Malina was 9, she _really _wanted this jade broach that our cousin, Yaluna, owned, right?"

"Hey! I asked for that nicely!"

"And _you_ ended up also breaking into her room at Giftmas and _stealing_ it from her! And when she looked around for it desperately…you innocently stated that you had seen a condor take it. A _condor_?! What kind of an excuse is that?"

"A…a…"

"I like this new Malina side! Really compliments my irresistible deviousness." Kuzco touched Malina playfully on her arm, growling.

"Oh, Kuzco, stop it. The point is…"

"Yeah, yeah, good morals. More telly!"

"Ok, fast forward to when Malina had just turned 14. She had really liked this…older guy, Pacari, who lived down the hill. Coincidently, they both shared the same birthday and she wanted to take the chance to invite him over to her house, so they could both…you know, celebrate together." Mia winked.

"Mia, I swear, if I ever get ahold of you, I will…"

"You will probably call me stupid or something lame like that. Anyway, Malina, being the shy wallflower she used to be, was having a hard time inviting him over to her birthday party. At the time, Pacari was totally flirting with this other girl, Chasca, who that same day was surprising him with a "special" visit to the lake, that is…after all the adults were asleep. Well, Malina…_your_ Malina…" she smiled at Kuzco. "…convinced Chasca that Pacari had been infected with a zit-causing, bad-breath stinking disease that made your toenails red."

"Look, you are completely over exaggerating the whole thing…"

"Naturally, Malina came to the lake that same night and told Pacari that Chasca never wanted to see his ugly blemished face again, and at his hour of need…."

Malina pulled her hair down. "I go my first kiss! Big Deal! It's not like YOU haven't done anything..."

"Woohoo! Go, Malina! Getting her groove on!..." Kuzco excitedly waved his hands in the air, which made Malina grab them and give him her ever-powerful "Malina Stare."

"Or…not."

"Ah, come on, lighten up! We all know that nobody can be better at being the best than you." Mia nudged her in the shoulder.

Malina nodded, pleased. There was no sense in hiding these things anyway.

"Yeah, it's not like anybody is going to spread rumors about me…"

"Aw, and ruin the fun?" Kuzco sneered, making Malina punch him viciously. "Ow! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

The first crow of a rooster was heard from the distance. The sunlight dimly cracked through the carved holes in the walls. As dawn approached, Mia had retreated to her room, considering the fact that maybe her sister didn't deserve _that_ bad of a night.

Malina brushed her hair in her little wall mirror she kept by her bed. Though she hesitated, Kuzco had come up as well and plopped on a nearby sofa, secretly admiring her beauty.

"So…did you _really_ have a reason to come here and wake me up?" Malina giggled, opening her small closet.

"Well, I tried to tell your dad but he went all…"overprotective father" on me." He stood up. "My empress, preparations are complete for your arrival at the palace!"

Malina dropped the hanger she was holding, taken back. Now, so soon?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one is just a small snippet. I wasn't feeling it and I couldn't go any longer. Sorry.

As much as Kuzco tried to deny it, he really had missed the life of the peasants. I guess those "country folks" really did manage to have a quality way of life, away from the pressures of endless servitude, warm water, and those really cool mint chocolates stuffed in every pillow.

"So...how do I do this again? Malina...the pokey things are not working with me." he complained, setting down utensils, as his mother-in-law had requested, knowing the Emperor was staying for breakfast.

"You mean forks? You can't be serious. Easy," Malina practically replied "...just criss cross, applesauce, up down, merry go round!" In a blink of an eye, the table had been set perfectly, as was much of Malina's doings. She winked playfully and nudged him against his skinny torso.

"You are so hot."

She chuckled slightly and grabbed some cups, setting the last final touches on the table.

Kuzco grew bored. "When are we going to be done with this? It's almost like you are caring _too_ much...wait," he thought back, "is that even possible?"

She fidgeted with her hands nervously, stroking her fingers rapidly. Breathing abruptly fast she stated. "Everything is ready for the most perfect breakfast ever... I'm sure that they will never forget it, I mean, come on! How can they possibly forget the most perfect breakfast ever?! Could you forget it? I couldn't forget it. Especially considering the fact that I am never going to see them again, hahah" Malina's crooked smile had spread across her face, making Kuzco apprehensively go back. He could have sworn an eye was moving where it wasn't supposed to.

"Whoah, Malina. Wanna cookie?" he offered cowardly.


	8. Chapter 8

Malina toyed with her food, uninterested. Breakfast had been not as enjoyable as she had planned it to be. She looked up at Kuzco across the table. His apathetic disdain for peasant food had not changed much, but a devious smile remained on his face.

¨Malina.¨ Her father had shot a heavy glare at his soon-to-be son-in-law. ¨It´s all right if you go.¨

Malina remained silent, moving her fork along the edges of her plate.

Kuzco had stood up. ¨You heard your pops, Malina. A litle sun bathing would do good for the both of us, that´s for sure,¨ he looked at his arms with vanity.

Mia scoffed. ¨Yeah, maybe some of his ¨royal arrogance¨ would rub into you. Think of the good you would do to the world.¨

Malina had stiffled a comment and sunk herself in thought.

_At least his arrogance is loveable at times.  
_  
Putting her plate away in the pottery sink, Malina turned to stare at her fiancee cheerfully, at the sudden warmth of her table, and at her own family´s presence. It was going to be ok, for now, if she let guard down.

¨Ok, Kuzco. I guess a little fresh air would be fine,¨ she said.

¨That´s the spirit, Malina.¨ Kuzco responded, curling a smile in his lips.

¨Don´t go _too_ far.¨ Malina´s mother had cautioned them kindly.

Both Mia and Kuzco had spurt a quiet snort.

...

¨You know, I never understood what your dad had against me.¨ Kuzco remarked, passing a large stone made patio table. The day was quiet, wet and solemn. The remnants of yesterday´s storm had tainted the crop´s lushness.

She looked at her sandals. ¨He´s my dad, Kuzco. Of course he´s going to be overprotective.¨

¨I bet if I would have been Ramon, he would have been happy.¨ Kuzco noticed the distant gleam of Kuzco Academy across the mountains.

Malina frunced impatiently. ¨He never even met Ramon, so how would you know?¨

¨Senor German thinks he´s so perfect with his fancy accent...¨ he imitated him.

¨Kuzco, it doesn´t...¨ Malina interrupted.

¨...being better than me, stealing _my_ Malina...¨

¨Kuzco!¨ Malina had tugged on his hand with strength. ¨It was nothing, ok?!¨

He scanned his head toward her gaze. ¨That´s not how you acted when you were all over him.¨ he resented.

Malina lowered her voice. ¨Ramon meant nothing. If it was anything, it would have been lust.¨

¨Hmm,¨ Kuzco smirked. ¨Lusty Malina.¨

¨Point is...¨ she said, ¨you don´t need to worry about him, ok?¨

Kuzco put his hand at her waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin. ¨Him? So there are others?¨ He hid his amusement.

¨No. Of course not.¨ Malina acted defensively.

¨That´s what I thought,¨ he said confidently, wrapping firmly. ¨Mine.¨

The lake was at arm´s length, through foliage that separated the village from the jungle. The Incan river had dropped here.

Kuzco insisted that Malina join him. She refused, protesting that she wasn´t expecting a dip, and honestly, the water looked mucky for her liking.

¨Suit yourself.¨ He had slipped out of his poncho and garments, sporting a red floral printed pair of shorts.

Malina had always thought that Kuzco could have used a few extra pounds to her liking. She never was much for scrawny men.

Her gaze remained fixed on his heaving chest agaisnt the water though. His brown complexion glistened softly in the sun, along with the droplets in his face. His dark eyes irresistibly speckled along his broad smile, his hair sticking to his neck.

She cooed, the water dripping down his arms. She walked towards him.

¨I guess if I just dip my feet..¨she said, cautiously.

Kuzco tugged at her arm playfully, unfortunately the mud had been set precariously at her feet. She slipped, face forward into the water.

¨Hey!¨ Malina yelped shortly.

She rose, protesting loudly against the cold of the water and her flat hair. A muck of gunk lingered on his cheek. Kuzco giggled nervously, taking it off.

¨See? I told you it wasn´t all that bad...¨

¨ That´s not funny,¨ she snapped, giving her patented stare.

¨Calm down.¨ He said. ¨You look much more better than I do anyway.¨

Malina spat water, pushing him playfully against the rocks.

¨So, I guess this means we can make ourselves more comfortable,¨ he said casually, slyly slipping his finger through Malina´s sleeve.

¨Don´t push it,¨ she warned.


End file.
